<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Hosie by Nestor_joinjoin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580843">Mission Hosie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin'>Nestor_joinjoin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Humor, wolf - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope do not really understand what they did wrong.</p>
<p>Hope, Lizzie and Josie are currently awaiting sentencing in the hallway that Lizzie calls "Death Row".</p>
<p>Lizzie is dramatic.</p>
<p>Sure, the three girls didn't really think about the consequences of their act, but at the same time they were making money (and Hope was really spending a lot of time with Josie)</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Lizzie has a good (bad) idea, Josie and Hope end up participating in one way or another.</p>
<p>In short, it is totally illegal.</p>
<p>(But it's for a good cause, according to Lizzie)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. End of the holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope sighed, looking desperately at her suitcase from her bed.</p><p> </p><p>The summer holidays are over, she will have to leave her family to return to Salvatore school. The school that describes her father as the great evil and sees her as a monster.</p><p> </p><p>"They are idiots mom." Hope mutters annoyingly, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"They don't know you my dear, as soon as they discover the sublime person that you are they will regret their behavior and they will treat you like a goddess." comforts Hayley with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Like a goddess? Seriously mom? It'll happen when the hens have teeth." Said the teenager who curls up in her sheets like a sushi.</p><p> </p><p>The hybrid woman approaches the ball formed by her daughter with the blankets, she lightly strokes her daughter's scalp with tenderness. If she could she would kill all those teenagers who hurt her beautiful daughter, but Elijah reminds her time and time again that these are just children with little intelligence.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise me one thing my love sugar." Hope rolls her eyes at the nicknames her mom uses. “Try to make friends, okay?” Hayley asks.</p><p> </p><p>"But I tried!" Hope exclaims, straightening up indignantly "Or at least I had tried, but nobody wants to be friends with <em>the tribitch</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't call you that. Listen ... I ... promise to try, okay? And if it doesn't get better, I'll call your dad and we'll think of another one. solution. Just try, that's all I'm asking you. " offers the desperate hybrid, she had no desire to leave her child at Salvatore school knowing she was unhappy, but her daughter had to make friends her age and be in a place that will keep her safe. "Until the Winter holidays."</p><p> </p><p>Hope smiled slightly, she certainly wasn't going to change her ways and stay isolated in her bedroom or in a secluded corner to read a book.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A little lie never killed anyone.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter : Lol, Alaric has authority</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lol, Alaric has authority</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alaric scolds the twins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Director Alaric Saltzman patiently waits for his two daughters to come to his office.</p><p> </p><p>He is angry. No, worse, he's furious.</p><p> </p><p>How did his own daughters become so irresponsible? (Especially Josie, because with Lizzie he expects anything and everything)</p><p> </p><p>Alaric goes into disappointed dad mode: he sighs, pours himself a glass of Bourbon, he looks straight into the eyes of his daughters. (without forgetting to make a little strange face)</p><p> </p><p>"I am very disappointed with you two girls." he begins one of his famous speeches which we never see the end of. "You pretty much emptied my bank card on my clothes and started a fight with Alyssa Changs." he explains dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie rolls her eyes "We fight literally every day with Alyssa Changs"</p><p> </p><p>"You had a witch-fight in the middle of the mall in front of a hundred humans. Do you know how long it took for the vampire to erase everyone's memory !?" Of course she didn't know, judging by their silence, even he didn't. He left after the tenth human was hypnotized.</p><p> </p><p>"We're sorry," Josie said guiltily, feeling guilty for annoying the vampires but certainly not for burning the other witch's scarf.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes we really are." Lizzie scoffs, rolling her eyes, which annoyed Alaric even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you feel horribly guilty, you don't mind if I take your pocket money away from you, for ... 3 months." Alaric said with a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT! Is that a joke !?" Lizzie yells "We don't feel like that bad, I mean." she tries to make up for it by making a smile as well as that of her father.</p><p> </p><p>"Girls ... Just steer clear of boredom and get a good grade, I might consider quenching the pain." sighs the manager before showing the door "get out now, before you say more nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie glares at her father. Josie just sighs, she knew her sister was not going to stop complaining about their father all day long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When Lizzie takes matters into her own hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you ask her one or more questions, Lizzie will tell you that she is not Google.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie is not stupid. Far from it even.</p><p> </p><p>Yet everyone imagines that she has the brain of a coconut.</p><p> </p><p>Still, just because she's a drama queen doesn't mean she's dumb. Obviously very few people noticed it.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde is very observant (and manipulative). She just doesn't show it, or if not only for her benefit and sometimes Josie's.</p><p> </p><p>So obviously she notices when her sister has a crush on the local tribride. Lizzie is not yet decided whether or not she likes the girl Nicklaus. (Of course no one will be perfect for their twin, according to Lizzie.)</p><p> </p><p>Josie has been crushing Hope for years. The brunette never had the courage to talk about her feelings to the other girl, the same goes for Hope who has a crush on Josie.</p><p> </p><p>It's very maddening, Lizzie thinks it's time for her to act, but how?</p><p> </p><p>During the hours that Lizzie and her sister are "studying" in the library, the blonde thinks about a tactic.</p><p> </p><p>(Usually at the library Josie pretends to study, she looks at the tribride who also pretends to study, Lizzie when she is laughing in her corner sometimes reading comics hidden in her notebooks)</p><p> </p><p>It's when Jed arrives and asks her sister for help that Lizzie starts to smile evil.</p><p> </p><p>She has a great plan.</p><p> </p><p>She names it "<em>Hosie Mission</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie is super proud of herself that she starts to smile like a moron in the middle of the library (she stops laughing and smiling when she notices that she scared Wade away with fear)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 1 of the plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't see the point in all of this." Hope sighs, looking at the blonde in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Girls, we have a duty to help her poor little students." Lizzie Saltzman argues while looking at Hope Mikaelson and her sister Josie who seem confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that illegal?" Josie asks in a stern voice, putting both hands on her hips as if to scold her sister. Which she would surely do if Lizzie hadn't cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>"But no Jo, trust me little sister. I wouldn't propose to you and Courage the cowardly dog if I didn't." Lizzie assures by lying openly to her sister while ignoring the mumble of Hop who is upset.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie doesn't call Hope like that." Scolds the brunette, Hope smiles at Josie, she finds it so cute when Josie defends her.</p><p> </p><p>For only answer, Lizzie rolls her eyes and lies down in her own bed. The other two girls remain standing and look at the blonde while waiting for her to say a few things.</p><p> </p><p>"So if I understood correctly." Josie starts in an uncertain voice "I'm going to have to do other people's homework besides my own." she sighs at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Hope gives Josie a heartwarming smile before turning in confusion to the brunette's sister "Lizzie, not that I refuse, but ..." the Mikaelson can't believe she is going to say this in front of Lizzie Saltzman. "I don't think I ... have the abilities to do everyone's homework. I barely make it with mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie laughs hysterically.</p><p> </p><p>Josie looks at her sister with apprehension, she has the impression that the blonde is going to come out either a clash or ... a few other things.</p><p> </p><p>Hope looks at her annoyed, she adds one last comment "I mean ... In magic, I already know the whole program, but you can't really cheat without being noticed."</p><p> </p><p>"Hope, you are probably the last person I will ask to do my homework." Laughs Lizzie. "You will be Josie's watchdog, you will make sure no harm happens to her, protect her."</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie I'm not going to war, I just have to do other people's homework." Josie said rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she would like that sister to be quiet. Hope had totally bought Lizzie's argument without a question. (The blonde knew that the Mikaelson is very protective and not very smart)</p><p> </p><p>What was Lizzie Saltzman supposed to say to that? That this is part of the <em>Hosie Mission</em> plan?</p><p> </p><p>No, she has to find an argument and quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"She could be useful as an assistant as well."</p><p> </p><p>Josie frowns, so does Hope, (Lizzie thinks it's a little cute, it looks like two parents scolding their kids) "You said I shouldn't do other people's homework."</p><p> </p><p>Oh no, why does this stupid dog always have to complicate all his plans?</p><p> </p><p>Well, Lizzie wasn't planning on using that card now, but she has no choice.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me Hope, don't you want Josie to hurt herself?</p><p> </p><p>The guilt map.</p><p> </p><p>Although if it would have been someone else it wouldn't have worked, but luckily for Lizzie, Hope isn't the smartest pear on the market.</p><p> </p><p>"What !? No, of course not. You know what, I accept." Hope stutters, earning a smirk from the blonde twin and sighs from Josie.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, but you share the money, you don't rip us off." Josie said with a tone that made it clear she didn't trust that sister.</p><p> </p><p>"But of course sister, trust me." Lizzie smiles as she holds out her hand, Josie and Hope shake her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Mikaelson smiles as she leaves the twins room, hears her own mother's voice <em>Socialize Hope, make friends.</em></p><p> </p><p>She has to perform this task.</p><p> </p><p>Well, the problem is, now she was part of a duty smuggling and she's pretty sure it's not allowed in the facility.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>